chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Magus's Three Generals
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| Magus' Three Generals is a side-quest for The Fated Hour chapter. Walkthrough The players (Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Ayla, Robo, and Magus) are building their stats so they can kill Lavos. One requirement of their training is to kill Magus' three former generals. Tip: Magus goes best for this side-quest. Take the Epoch to Ozzie's Fort in the Middle Ages. Ozzie welcomes the players to the Great Ozzie's fort, but he doesn't realize it's them, the ones who defeat him in the Fiendlord's Keep. If Magus is in the party, Ozzie gets shocked to see that Magus is with those humans, he finds out he betrayed them and wondered why did he leave his fellow Fiends. Follow Ozzie to the next room, and Ozzie summons Diva Flea, which is the same from before, but upgraded to be more powerful. This is an easy battle, so you'll just rush right through it. In the next room, Ozzie summons his fearsome guardians (which are possibly Servants). Ozzie doesn't want that treasure he stole fair and square from Magus's keep. Once he summons his guardians, they just fall in a pit, so no battle. Ozzie gets in a pickle, again, and runs away. The next room you get fight Super Slash, which is Slash upgraded. You'll rush through this battle as, as well as Flea's battle. Time to continue on to the next room, with Ozzie has a treasure chest waiting for them, but it's actually a trap. The players walk away from the chest, but Ozzie wonders why they didn't take, and says it's filled with lots of nice goodies. A Green Imp appears and sees the chest, and cheers. The Imp walks towards the chest and ends up getting killed by Ozzie's trap. Ozzie's bungled that one, he runs away again. Tip: There's a secret area in this room with stuff for Magus, and a Magic Capsule, that must be the treasure Ozzie was talking about. Now time for the big battle. It's the party vs. Diva Flea, Super Slash, and Ozzie the Great. The three generals activate their Powerups, and get ready for a Boss battle. Tip: If Ayla has Charm, and she is at the party, she can steal the general's staff. This battle is moderate. Any attack can kill them, but be sure you have a healing character in the party. Flea and Slash die in this battle, but Ozzie survives and runs away. The final room, Ozzie awaits. If Magus is at the party, Ozzie gets upset saying that Magus just used him. This battle with Ozzie is like the battle with him in the Fiendlord's Keep before you fought Magus. Ozzie activates his barrier. Hit the switches as you did from the keep. That was a trap, Ozzie deactivated his barrier, and says "Gotcha". A trap door opens, and the players fall. The players end up back in the room where the big battle with the 3 generals took place. Back to the room with Ozzie, he thinks the players are wasting their time. Before another battle comes, a Cat appears and flips the switch on the right. Ozzie freaks out, and says "NOT THAT BUTTON!" Ozzie falls in an unknown location and is assumed dead (or has now lost all standing with the Mystics. In other words he either had already had a child and died or he is still alive to have children). Back to the Epoch, and back to the Present. As you can see in Medina Village, the Fiends are in peace with the Humans, and Imps are in control. The Market offers lower prices, the Inn offers a cheaper price stay, the Fiends no longer worship a statue in the square anymore, and Ozzie VIII is now a servant to a Blue Imp, who is the mayor. End of side-quest. Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough